


Silk

by Akala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Yaoi, bottom!Victor, mild face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akala/pseuds/Akala
Summary: Yuuri's POV. Katsuki finds it hard to resist Victor fresh out of the shower, especially when he drops the robe.





	

I always loved the sight of Victor emerging from the bathroom after a shower. He looked like royalty in his fluffy snow white robe, his skin comforted by every fiber. The way the steam curled around him as he stood in the doorway, always smiling, always relaxed. I nearly tripped as I met him there, resulting in both of our laughter as we embraced.

“Hi, fresh Victor.”

“Hello, sweaty angel”

We giggled, sometimes we were just embarrassing with our affection. I could almost hear Yurio gagging somewhere.

His kiss was silk, for lack of a better texture. Maybe satin was more appropriate. I couldn't pull away from his scent and softness. Caressing his face and running my hands through his hair gave more life to the act and soon his hands found themselves massaging my neck. 

When we pulled away, we still felt connected. Always. His eyes always gleamed with sincerity when he looked at me. More genuine somehow than the gold around our fingers.

“Make love to me, Yuri.” The white robe dropped to his ankles revealing his incredible body.

I blushed, it seemed so formal, but there didn't seem to be any other way to describe what we do with one another. We made love in so many ways, but this was a favorite. I went in for another kiss, grabbing his face. My hands wandered down his torso as I broke from his lips, kneeling down to kiss a trail down his belly to his pelvis. I lingered there, licking and kissing everywhere but the flesh that twitched from near contact. He put a gentle hand to my head to sift through my hair. I worked my tongue as delicate as I could along his scrotum, causing him to gasp, hand shaking against my skull. I planted a kiss and inhaled his fresh scent. God, he was so beautiful. A gift to all senses. I went in to taste his erection, sucking on its head. The skin was just as soft as his lips. He was panting, trying hard to stand still while I'm sure he ached. The precum taste started to contact my tongue, giving me the satisfaction of knowing how much I was doing for him. I started to go down further, testing the head of his cock at the back of my throat. I tried to relax the muscles to keep from gagging and was mostly successful, with only a couple of coughs. I bobbed up and down his length, looking up into his appreciative eyes. 

“Yuuri,” he moaned, “Yuuri, it's so good--so warm”

I deep-throated him, he gasped, I held as long as I could before gagging, pulling off to catch my breath.

“You can hold my head there Victor,” I suggested.

“Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.”

“Just think of it as a stamina lesson. Fuck my throat a bit. I can take it.”

He chuckled at the first statement and blushed at the second. I positioned my mouth by the head of his length.

“Ready?”

I nodded, opened up and took a deep breath as he pushed down my throat, growling at the sensation. He held me there at first and then began to thrust, bringing out some strange gagging noises from my throat. It was rough to breathe through, but it was so goddamn good to hear the noises Victor made. My stomach made an unexpected lurch and I pushed myself off of him, gasping horribly.

“Yuuri!”

“I'm okay, Victor, it's fine.” His eyes searched me, desperate for reassurance. I beamed up at him, eyes watering a bit. He sighed, his palm cushioned against my face. My eyes closed when I felt the metallic coldness from the ring I gave him.

“That felt really incredible.”

“It's not over yet, we're just getting started,” I smirked, “lay down, Victor.”

He did as I suggested. I climbed on top of him, admiring the figure below me. An angel in his own right and someone I had truly admired for so much of my life. It was dizzying sometimes to know that that very man was underneath me, asking me make love to him. Telling me how much he loved me. I started to feel my eyes burn out of nowhere and tears fall as I looked at him, overwhelmed, feeling undeserving.

“Yuri?”

“You're beautiful, Victor. You're so beautiful. I just...wow I'm sorry,”

“Yuri,” he purred, “kiss me.”

I did, feeling even more emotional. We looked at one another. I trembled a little from my sudden emotional rush, but he caressed relaxation into my back. 

“Breathe with me, Yuri.”

He began to breathe in, I followed, trying to hold it the same length as he did. We exhaled together, returning to our more natural rhythm.

“Again,” he asked. Once again we breathed in, chest to chest, expanding to meet, holding, and exhaling. I was no longer trembling. Victor smiled and asked me to rub his length. I spit in my hand, doing just that. He squirmed a bit. 

“Spit in my mouth”

It was a little kink he had, I didn't know why, but I let a long trail of saliva fall onto his tongue. He swallowed, moaning at the continued stroking between his legs.

I moved down and gently pushed his legs back, lowering to lick his taint. He made a noise of surprise at the contact, but eased into it, letting me continue to massage the area with my tongue. I moved down to his opening, spitting on it so that I could work my tongue around it and my fingers inside. He whined, arching his back and twisting his body a little. I grabbed his ass hard for leverage, burying my face into him.

“Fuck, don't stop Yuri. Oh my god.”

I continued to appreciate this part of him, fingering, spitting, lapping. He was getting loud. I decided it was time.

“Victor. Are you ready?”

“Yuri I need it, please” he begged, whimpering as his cock twitched, sore with need. 

“Shh, shh. I've got you. I won't make you wait any longer,” I positioned, “Shhh,” I started to slide in. He cried out, “Shhh, Victor, relax.”

“Oh god, Yuri”

He wasn't as used to receiving. 

“Tell me if I need to stop, baby.”

“Oh godddd,” he whined as I slid in the rest of the way, “A-are you in? Is it all the way?” He sounded terribly worried.

“Shh, yes, Victor. All in, just relax.”

He took a deep, jagged breath, and exhaled with some whimpering. It was uncomfortable. He was shaking. I rubbed his chest, trying to calm him. 

“Breathe with me, Victor. Just liked we did.”

He followed my breaths, squeezing my hand, fingers rubbing on the smooth surface of my ring. We lay there breathing for a while until he opened his eyes again to look at me with calm water hues. 

“Okay,”

I began moving in and out. Slow and deliberate. He was sighing, I was relieved that he adjusted. My hand touched his face as I continued to move in him. Victor looked up at me with that same spark that was always present since the day we met...the one I remember at least. 

“I love you,” he cooed. His voice sent a shiver down my spine and I gasped as I felt his muscles tighten around me. 

“Victor,” the heat of my arousal was getting to me, it surrounded my head and groin like a sauna. My forehead sweat, drops falling into my hair. He was insanely tight and the throbbing within me became more intense with every thrust. I pushed in as deep as I could so I could kiss Victor, our open mouths colliding clumsily as we gasped in each other. I sat back up, using my hand to direct my cock into his prostate. He cried out again, writhing underneath me. I knew he was close. I pushed into his g-spot repeatedly, harder with each impact until he was crying my name with every breath. 

“I love you Victor.”

We locked eyes, squinting through the ache of our impending orgasms, breathing and colliding together so hard and desperate—as if neither of us could be close enough or far enough inside each other. Victor came first, shuddering and sobbing with each pump of his ejaculation. He wept my name as I hit his prostate one last time and spilled in him. He continued to moan as he felt my fluids fill him to the brim. We paused, catching our breaths. 

“It's so warm, I wanna keep it inside.”

“My dick or my cum?”

“Mmn, Both”

I laughed, still recovering from my orgasm, “I can stay in you as long as you'd like, but I think I'm more about the after party where I get to lay next to you.”

Victor laughed and nodded. He whined a little as I pulled out. He was practically glowing—face tinted a perfect shade of pink, eyes closed with a big smile. So relaxed. So limp. He extended an arm to his side and motioned me to it, wrapping it around me to secure me to his chest. A heavy sigh.

“You're perfect, Yuri.”

“Far from it.”

“You're perfect for me”

“Coming from your flawless self”

There was silence. I looked up to see that he was frowning. He looked a little lost in thought.

“Victor?”

“Sorry, Yuri. I guess there's a lot of things in my life that seem flawless, but were very empty. I know you've idolized me, but you have to know that you are so much more genuine than I. That you...I don't know, Yuri.”

“You don't have to know,” I had sat up a little to look at him better. His eyes met with mine. There was a lot in them, but they softened as his fingers made contact to my cheek. 

“I know that I love you. I know that you are my world, my inspiration. You are love for me. That's all I need to know.”

He kissed me. I lay back down and relaxed in his arms. 

“You can talk to me, Victor. About your past. I'll never judge you. I want you to be honest. I want you to be genuinely you.”

“I know,” there was a pause, but soon the troubled look melted away, “My Yuri. Just know that this right here, what we have, is the most genuine thing I've ever done. I feel almost selfish at times because you're exactly who I want.”

“I think we meet halfway pretty well.”

He laughed, kissing the top of my head., sighing against my scalp. 

“I love how you make love, Yuri.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I like being in you of course, but your dance is so different from mine. We compliment each other.”

“Yeah.”

I yawned as we turned on our sides to face one another. I always touched his face with my stray hand. It was impossible not to—like some sort of magnet that drew the two pieces together. I loved how his pupils dilated a bit when he looked at me. I loved the way he smiled at the contact. My eyelids were slowly closing, barely able to lift their own weight.

“I'm sorry,”

“Shh, no no. Sleep, my sleeping beauty.”

“I love you, Victor.”

“I will always love you, my Yuri.”

The phrase echoed as I drifted further from consciousness, but evermore close to him.


End file.
